wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Madonna Busowiska/II
Teraz dopiero nastąpił stanowczy przełom w życiu Nasty, moment psychologiczny. Świat rozwidnił jej się znowu, jeśli nie pogodą serca, to światłem celu, stałego, wyraźnego, świadomego celu. Zaczęła zbierać pieniądze. Nie znała przedtem chciwości — teraz widok monety rozpalał jej blado-sine oczy, brudna miedź czworaka zdawała się mrugać do niej uroczo, jak gwiazdka na szafirowem niebie w noc pogodną. Z dwóch złotych, płaconych jej miesięcznie za noszenie poczty, nie ruszała prawie teraz grosza; nie kupowała soli, tej jedynej bakalji nędzarzy; kawałek placka owsianego i kilka ziemniaków wystarczyło jej na pożywienie; mleko było dla niej zbytkiem. Przepadała za zarobkiem, pracowała, jak bydlę robocze na polu, choćby najtaniej, byle ciągle, przędła dla sąsiadek całemi nocami, a stara żebraczka Nakoneczna podpatrzyła ją nawet, jak, wracając z pocztą, wyciągała ręką do przejezdnych, i zagroziła zawstydzonej, że jej kamieniem głowę rozwali, jak sobace, bo ma pensję, a rzetelnej żebraczce chleb odbiera! Po dłuższym czasie takiego wysilenia zdawało się Naście, że już zacząć może myśleć o tem, coby zrobić. I tu znalazła się wobec trudności wyboru. Była już teraz nieco poinformowana, jak się wyraża pamięć o duszach zmarłych. Powiadano jej, że trzeba na to modlitwy, mszy, dobrych uczynków. Modlitwa dobra, msza także byłaby dobra, choć nie odpowiadała całkowicie jej wymaganiom, — ale co do „dobrych uczynków”, to już w żaden sposób znaczenia ich pojąć nie mogła. Wesprzeć biednego, dobry uczynek — mówił ksiądz Tarczanin z Terszowa. Ale kto w Busowiskach biedniejszy od Nasty? Chyba nikt, bo nawet Nakonecznę, tę samą, co jej kamieniem rozwalić chciała głowę, widziała pijącą mleko i gotującą sobie w niedzielę jaja u Czereszynej, a ona, Nasta, żyje tylko owsianym chlebem i lebiodą, a jeśli się uda, naczerpie gdzie pod Starą-Solą ropy, co jej jeszcze strażnicy nie zasypali, i to cała jej omasta. A choćby na ten przykład Nakoneczna jeszcze stokroć była nieszczęśliwsza, to jak da Nakonecznej, to będzie dla Nakonecznej, a nie dla Wasylka, a ona chce tylko dla Wasylka. Msza dobra jest, ale krótka: ot, chwila nieduża, i już jegomość wraca od ołtarza. Mało a drogo. A ona chce koniecznie wymyśleć coś takiego, coby się zawsze modliło za Wasylka i dla Wasylka. Kunikowej ze Strzelbie, wielkiej bogaczce, bo ma gruntu morgów cały „sorok”, nie chowały się dzieci, a Kunikowa wymurowała kaplicę z Matką Boską, i syn jej rośnie zdrów, jak dąbczak. I wszystko jej teraz udać się musi, Kunikowej, bo „fundatorka”. To słowo „fundatorka”, zasłyszane od strzelbickiego djaka, przejęło Nastę uczuciem jakiejś niewypowiedzianej admiracji i zazdrosnego uniesienia. I ona musi być fundatorką dla Wasylka. Kaplicy nie wymuruje, to daremna, ale fundować będzie figurą. Taka figura to jest właśnie to „coś”, co zawsze modlić się będzie, bez ustanku, dniem i nocą, bo to jest kamienna modlitwa. A jeszcze każdy, kto ją mija, odda pokłon, i przeżegna się, i westchnie do Pana Boga, a te wszystkie westchnienia już oczywiście będą iść na rzecz Wasylka, a to zysk niemały. To tak coś będzie, jak z rogatką Mendlową: wszystkie wózki i na targ i z targu zatrzymać się przed nią muszą, a Mendel od każdego bierze pieniądze i bierze. Tak dobrze będzie. Zaczęła teraz Nasta odbywać studja nad wszystkiemi figurami, jakie tylko się znajdowały na świecie jej znanym, a przedewszystkiem nad temi, które dłoń pobożna wzniosła przy gościńcu ze Spasa do Smolnicy. Mało tysiąc razy przebywała tę drogę i zdawało się jej, że wszystkie te figury znała doskonale, a dziś mimo to były nowe dla niej i budziły najżywsze zajęcie. Były tam rozmaite: od drewnianego krzyża z nagiemi ramionami aż do kamiennych figur i murowanej kapliczki z ołtarzykiem, pełnym papierowych kwiatów i z lampą blaszaną na drucianym łańcuszku. Był tam i św. Mikołaj z długą brodą i w wysokiej, bardzo spiczastej infule, i św. Jan Nepomucen w czarnym graniastym birecie i białej komeżce, i Pan Jezus, siedzący przy drodze, jak zmęczony wędrowiec, z głową opartą na prawej dłoni, jakby się mocno kłopotał losami samborskiego cyrkułu; był trochę dalej, już poza rutą codzienną Nasty, bo aż pod Starą-Solą, św. archanioł Michał z dużemi skrzydłami, z pochyloną głową, patrzący flegmatycznie w paszczę powalonego smoka. Miał hełm z szumnemi piórami, ubrany był w pancerz rzymski i rozkroczył szeroko nogi, widocznie, aby zrobić miejsce dla szatana, któremu zwarycz starosolski, Dykij, co wiosnę lakierował język na czerwono, tak, jak znowu kowal Lewandowski przybił wodzowi anielskich zastępów ogromne zębate ostrogi „ex voto” i własnego wyrobu. Z tych wszystkich figur najlepiej się podobał i najwięcej przemówił do imaginacji Nasty archanioł, bo też stal najbardziej w związku z tem, co słyszała na kazaniu ks. Dzikowskiego. To właśnie to, czego chciała. Jakby to było pięknie, gdyby taki skrzydlaty archanioł stanął z kamienia pod górą Horkawiecką tuż przy gościńcu, w tem samem miejscu, za tą sarną kupką żwiru, z poza której, bywało, zawsze wychylało się najpierw duże biczysko, potem szerokie krysy słomianego kapelusza, a wkońcu ciekawe oczy Wasylka! Nie było co dalej myśleć: św. Michał zwyciężył na konkursie. Tylko gdzie dostać takiego archanioła i co też kosztować będzie? Nie widziała nigdy, aby coś podobnego ktoś robił w okolicy, ani na żadnym jarmarku nie-uważała, aby był taki św. Michał na sprzedaż: były obrazki świętych, krzyżyki, medale, kropielnice z wiórów stolarskich, świece ołtarzowe, ale takiego kamiennego anioła, wielkości całego chłopa, nie spotkała nigdzie. Na szczęście, zaszła w Busowiskach bardzo ważna okoliczność, która ułatwiła Naście informację. Mówiliśmy już, że w Busowiskach nie było cerkwi; dawniejsza stara, do której dojeżdżał co niedziela ksiądz terszowski, spaliła się przed kilku laty, o nowej długo nikt nie myślał. Ale jakoś zeszłego roku, około wiosny, wójt, wróciwszy z kancelarji spaskiej, zakomunikował przysiężnym, że pan „verwalter” coś wspominał, że gromada musi wystawić nową cerkiew i żeby to sobie wzięła na rozum. Gromada wzięła na rozum, a pierwszy skutek był taki, że chciano obić wójta, dlaczego odrazu nie powiedział, że gromada się tego ”nie przyjmuje”, bo będzie zdzierka i z grosza, i z roboty. Gromada biedna, a Boga i księdza, kto chce, znajdzie w Terszowie, i w Topolnicy, i w Strzyłkach. Ale, nim się uśmierzyło jeszcze pierwsze zaniepokojenie, przyjechał nagle ni stąd ni zowąd sam ksiądz dziekan Turczmanowicz ze Strzelbic z księdzem Tarczaninem i djakiem Soroką z Terszowa, a zwoławszy gromadę do wójta na podwórze, zaczął przekładać, że tak bez cerkwi dłużej być nie może, że inne biedniejsze gromady nietylko własną cerkiew mają, ale i własnego parocha, że to wstyd i hańba ludzka, a szkoda śmiertelna dla dusz, że on, ksiądz dziekan, przed władyką w Przemyślu oczu podnieść nie może i że władyka bardzo markotny jest na gromadę busowiską, jako najopieszalsza jest w całej jego owczarni i podobna do drzewa suchego, co owoców nie rodzi i spalone będzie. Słuchała w milczeniu i z wielkim frasunkiem gromada, a słowa o suchem drzewie, co spalone będzie, przeraziły ją bardzo: tamtego roku pogorzało dziesięciu gospodarzy a tego roku czterech — przecież w tem coś i być musi. I niezawodnie coś w tem być musiało, bo, ledwie ksiądz dziekan Turczmanowicz skończył, zaturkotało na drodze i z tumanów kurzu wyłoniła się żółta najtyczanka, a z najtyczanki wysiadł sam p. verwalter Krzepela w czapeczce cesarskiej i z trzema złotemi różami na czerwonym kołnierzu. Rozstąpiła się gromada z wielkim respektem, a p. Krzepela zaczął także mówić do niej jeszcze głośniej, niż miał zwyczaj, i jeszcze częściej ”''sem, sem''” rzucał między słowa, niż przy innych mniej ważnych okazjach. Co ksiądz tu mlowil, to on sem zupełnie podpisuje i to już tak podpisano i zapieczętowano jest, że gromada budować będzie cerkiew; wszystko mu jedno, czy chce, czy nie chce: on sem tu przyjechał, aby oznajmić gromadzie, że najjaśniejszy cesarz-kollator pozwolił wydać z lasów kameralnych materjał, a gromada ma dać majstrów i robotę, i aby sem zaraz wybrała komitet cerkiewny i zabrała się do dzieła. Nie było rady: sprawa „podpisana i zapieczętowana”, i p. Krzepela nastaje, i władyka nastaje, i ksiądz dziekan nastaje, i — co ułatwiało bardzo przymusową decyzję — materjał z lasów cesarskich będzie... Hodi, będziemy budowali! Niemieckie przysłowie ma wielką rację, utrzymując, że z konieczności wyrabia się cnota: stwierdziło się to na gromadzie busowiskiej. Za kilka dni po wyklarowaniu się pierwszej konfuzji gromada zaczęła być dumną z wielkiej decyzji, tak, jakby ona wyszła wyłącznie z jej własnego natchnienia i dobrowolnej ofiarności. Sprawa budowy stała się rzeczą publiczną i kwestją honoru całych Busowisk. Znaleźli się nawet ludzie z tak wygórowaną ambicją, że objawiali życzenie, aby cerkiew była murowana, jak w Strzelbicach, aby miała złoconą gałkę z krzyżem, jak w Baczynie, i aby zgodzić Kurzańskiego z Dobromila, żeby ją pomalował we środku. Tylko, że pan Krzepela mówił wyraźnie, że da materjał z lasów, a o cegle nie wspomniał, i ta okoliczność ochłodziła trochę entuzjastów i zredukowała ich monumentalne plany. Będzie cerkiew drewniana, ale niechże będzie dziełem najlepszego majstra, choćby go o dwadzieścia mil sprowadzić. Karchut, co budował cerkiew w Strzylkach, uczciwy majster, ale nie najlepszy; jest jeden sławny, najsławniejszy na całe Podgórze, od Boryni po Drohobycz: stary Kłymaszko, ten sam, co wystawił cerkiew szlachcie jaworskiej, i w Koble, i w Jasienicy Zamkowej także, a ta ostatnia cerkiew była „drukowana”. Tak jest, była drukowana: jakiś pan ze Lwowa, tak przynajmniej upewniał djak terszowski Soroka, zeszłego roku namalował ją umyślnie i wydrukował. Ten Kłymaszko to wielki majster jest; cieśla Zubek ze Spasa znał go dobrze, bo pod nim przy fabryce jasienickiej pracował i cuda on o nim busowiskim ludziom opowiadał. Bywało, ludzie przyjdą do Kłymaszki, aby im cerkiew postawił: to Kłymaszko albo chce, albo nie chce, a jak chce, to idzie do „sadoczka”, bo ma sadek wiśniowy koło chaty i tam się kładzie wznak na murawie, i ręce założy na krzyż, i tak leży, i w sine niebo patrzy, a kiedy tak patrzy, to jemu przed oczami cerkiew rośnie i rośnie, tram na tramie, belek na belku, wieżyca na wieżycy, szczyt na szczycie aż po sam „chrest” — i tak poleży jaką godzinkę, i już ma, i powiada ludziom, że cerkiew jest. A potem bierze lubrykę i pisze kreskę na kresce, i tak popisze chwilę, i ot, cała cerkiew napisana. Tylko to bieda jest z Kłymaszką, że jego budowa jest bardzo „pożarłiwa”, a to jest, że dużo materjału żre, że i ani nastarczyć, a zawsze musi być co najprzedniejszy. Bo Kłymaszko już taki, że ma bardzo wielkie oko, a jak widzi jaki odwieczny las duży, to mówi: „Ładny las, jakaby cerkiew z niego!” Jak Strzelbiczanie budowali cerkiew, trzy lata temu, pojechał do Kłymaszki, do Spryni cały komitet cerkiewny, już z tym papierem, na którym p. Berski z Sambora napisał był całą cerkiew, aby mu pokazać i jeszcze się poradzić, a on z nimi i gadać nie chciał. — Kiedy murujecie, to murujcie, a ja nie murarz, ja po staremu tak: kiedy cerkiew chłopska, to z drzewa, bo to materjał Bogu miły. Szumi las, szumi, jakby do Boga gadał i do człowieka, i zielenieje, i pachnie, i ptaszki w jego liściach śpiewają — to jest materjał na święty chram, ale cegła, to pieczone błoto i koniec. Murujcie sobie, murujcie zdrowi! Takie i tym podobne historje opowiadał Zubek, a komitet cerkiewny uchwalił jednogłośnie wysiać deputację do Kłymaszki. Siedli na wózki i pojechali do Spryni, a jeszcze, jak ruszali, nakazywano im, aby uprosili Kłymaszkę, żeby nowa cerkiew busowiska była koniecznie taka, jak ta „drukowana”. Nazajutrz Kłymaszko przyjechał, choć zgóry zapowiedział, że sam budować nie będzie, bo już stary i bardzo niedomaga, ale zięć jego u niego się uczył, Kłymaszko mu powie, jak ma robić, a będzie dobrze. Sam przyjechał tylko poto, aby grunt opatrzyć i miarę dobrze wziąć, bo na mierze wszystk stoi — bez dobrej miary nic dobrego na świecie. Przyjazd Kłymaszki poruszył wieś całą. Pewnie lud florencki nie patrzył z większem zajęciem na Giotta, który piętrzył ku niebu kampanillę, ani na Biunelleschi'ego, kiedy rozpinał gigantyczną kopułę nad kościołem Madonny del Fior. Kłymaszko już był staruszek; nosił się trochę z waszecia: miał sierakową kapotę z potrzebami i buty zamiast zwykłych w okolicy chodaków, ale postrzygał wąsy i nosił długie włosy, które, spływając białą, jak mleko, strugą z pod czarnego góralskiego kapelusza z podgiętemi do góry kresami, nadawały mu coś bardzo czcigodnego, patrjarchalnego. Był maleńki człowieczek, chudy, jak trzaska, z drobną twarzą, zawsze jakby zlekka i filuternie uśmiechniętą, w której uderzały duże niebieskie oczy. Miejsce, na którem stała dawna spalona cerkiewka, okazało się najlepszem; był to dość duży plac, gładki, jak płyta, położony wyżej od sioła i otoczony dokoła odwieczncmi lipami. Kłymaszko mierzył długo sznurami, zapisywał sobie lubryką, pozabijał kołki w różnych punktach gruntu i nie kazał ich ruszać. Dał wójtowi Senyszynowi instrukcję, jaki ma być materjał, a poczęstowany, odjechał. Od tej chwili zaczęła się w Busowiskach „fabryka”. Plac pusty, wytyczony kołkami, otrzymał tę nazwę, którą niebawem każde dziecko powtarzało z uroczystą powagą. Odtąd nie było nikogo w Busowiskach, ktoby choć raz na dzień nie szedł patrzeć na ,,fabrykę”, choć zawsze zastawał ten sam plac goły i te same kołki nietykalne, jakby były święte. O każdej godzinie prawie można było spotkać kilka bab i chłopów, pierwszych z podpartemi brodami, drugich z cybuszkami w zębach, jak stali przy kotkach i patrzyli na „fabrykę”, aż zdziwione i znudzone gęsi, które tu przychodziły na trawę, wynieść się musiały na inne samotniejsze miejsce. Ale już w kilka miesięcy później „fabryka” przestała być honorowym tylko tytułem gruntu między lipami. Rozlegały się na nim echa toporów ciesielskich, i zgrzyt pił, i nawoływania furmanów, co zwozili materjał. Teraz Nasta mogła rozmówić się na fabryce z majstrami i dowiedzieć się, czego jej było potrzeba. Tak od niechcenia zrobiła jednemu z cieśli uwagę, że to pewnie ciężko tak równiutko i gładko ociosać grubą kłodę. — Pewnie, że ciężko, a jakby nie ciężko! — Ale kamień to jeszcze ciężej? — A wy jak chcieli? I tak dalej, słowo po słowie, Nasta dowiedziała się, że są cieśle i od kamienia, co kują figury całe, i że jeden taki jest w Samborze. Nazajutrz Nasta, wróciwszy z poczty, nawet nic wytchnęła, tylko zawróciła tą samą drogą do Sambora. Trzy mile tam, trzy mile nazad, ale jakoś to będzie... w nocy powróci. Był właśnie czwartek, a to targowy dzień w Samborze, więc i ludzie z Busowisk tani będą, i z Terszowa, i ze Spasa — będzie babie śmielej w takiem wielkiem mieście, a z powrotem może ją kto i podwiezie. Nasta nie była jeszcze w Samborze i, jak żyje, takiego dużego miasta nie widziała; Stare-Miasto pewnie ładne, a gdzie jemu do Sambora! W Samborze taki rynek duży, cały kamieniem wykładany, i ratusz z wysoką wieżą, a na wieży zegar, a nad zegarem złoty jeleń z dużemi rogami świeci w słońcu i z wiatrem się kręci, a co godzina wychodzi na wieżę trębacz, i chodzi dokoła, i na cztery rogi świata trąbi i murowane podcienia, pełne kramów, że dostaniesz tam wszystkiego, czego dusza zapragnie, i wielkie białe kościoły z czerwonemi dachami, a narodu ze wszystkich stron świata z towarem i po towar moc wielka. Pokazali Naście, gdzie jest trakt drohobycki, bo na tym trakcie za cmentarzem siedział kamieniarz. Zebrała Nasta wszystą śmiałość i wszystek rozum do kupy, całą swoją inteligencję mocno ścisnęła jakby w jeden węzełek i z pukającem sercem weszła na podwórze, na którem dwaj robotnicy w fartuchach, osypani białym pyłem, jakby z młyna wyszli, ciągle stukali młotkami o dłótka, a za każdym takim stukiem pryskały okruchy kamienia na ziemię. Choć miała na głowie bielutką chustkę i ubrana była w świąteczną zapaskę malowaną, a nawet od, wielu lat po raz pierwszy szklane paciorki włożyła na szyją, wzięto ją za żebraczkę i kazano iść z Bogiem, ale Nasta nie dała się odprawić. Najtrudniej było o pierwsze słowo, ale, jak już raz padło szczęśliwie, mówiła bardzo głośno a szybko, jakby pacierz, wszystko odrazu: przyszła tu po figurę; powiadano jej, że tu siedzi majster od figury ze skrzydłami, a ona chce z kamienia; ma być figura z kamienia, z twardego, białego kamienia, duża, jak cały chłop, co ma skrzydła i pióra na głowie; ten kamień ma mieć dwa skrzydła, a na głowie mają być pióra i szabla także, taka, jak starosolski kamień, co stoi pod rogatką zaraz koło szewca Sygierycza, a on jest archangel — nazywa się Michał i stoi pod daszkiem, tylko że już popsuty i trzebaby go połatać. Kamieniarz przestał pukać młotkiem i wpatrzył się w Nastę, z której słów wypływać się zdawało, że Sygierycz nietylko jest szewcem, ale i archaniołem w Starej-Soli, że stoi pod daszkiem i nazywa się, Michał. — Jaki Michał Sygierycz? On tu nic nie zamówił — pomyślał kamieniarz, ale przecież zorjentował się w tem bałamuctwie. — To ma być figura Michała archanioła? Taka, jak pod Starą-Solą? Znam, znam. A dla kogo? — Dla mnie — odpowiedziała nieśmiało Nasta. — Dla was? To wy sama jesteście fundatorka? Naście wytrysnął ciemny rumieniec na twarz wybiedzoną, a serce zadrżało od wzruszenia i szczęścia. — A macie na to pieniądze? Nasta skinęła głową. — A wiecie, jak się płaci taki św. Michał? — Nie wiem, — A ma to być z fundamentem? Nasta nie wiedziała, co to jest fundament, ale niech będzie z fundamentem. — To będzie akurat sto reńskich — zakonkludował majster. Sto reńskich!! Naście zaczęło okrutnie szumieć w uszach i głowa jej się zakręciła. Miała uczucie człowieka, co, wydrapawszy się nadludzkiem wysileniem na szczyt wysoki, ledwie na nim postawił stopę, a już zleciał w przepaść bezdenną. Tak leciała z tej idealnej wysokości, na której widziała się przez jedną krótką chwilę, wtedy, kiedy majster nazwał ją fundatorką. To fatalne słówko „sto” padło na nią, jak urwana skała, i pociągnęło za sobą w dół z samego szczytu apoteozy. Leciała i leciała z wielkim zawrotem głowy, leciała na dół, w otchłań, w nicość, w kurz i błoto tego gościńca, po którym, jak stary, siwy koń w Jolkowym kieracie, biegała codziennie ze Spasa do Smolnicy, ze Smolnicy do Spasa, rachując w drodze, ile już ma pieniędzy! Sto reńskich! Nasta pewnie nie umiała liczyć do stu; nie próbowała tego nigdy — i nacoby jej ten zbytek arytmetycznej wiedzy: w imaginacji nawet nie zapuszczała się tak daleko, bo to była cyfra fantastyczna, która przenosiła siłę jej imaginacji. Dziesięć, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, sorok, kopa — i koniec. A już najwyżej kopa, bo tak rachują snopy, tak się sprzedają jaja i tyle idzie grajcarów na jeden srebrny reński. Stała chwilę dobrą, jak słup, nie wiedząc, jak wyjść z takiej sytuacji. Nareszcie przyszła jej myśl zbawcza, że najlepiej będzie, kiedy ucieknie. Zwróciła się też i poczęła uciekać, ale uciekać naprawdę, bieżąc co tchu, jakby coś ukradła, tak, że kamieniarz z osłupieniem spostrzegł, że mu baba nagle zniknęła z oczu. Ruszył tylko ramionami, a Nasta uciekała dalej i opamiętała się dopiero za rogatką, na przemyskim trakcie. Co wtedy czuła i myślała, a właściwie, co czuła, z togo oczywiście sprawy zdaćby nie była mogła. Czuła się nieszczęśliwą, ale nieszczęśliwą nie bez własnej winy. W uczuciu tem nie było żalu nad własną niemocą, który już sam przez się jest pewnem ukojeniem: było w niem coś z piekącej świadomości zasłużonego upokorzenia. Gdyby Nasta była zdolną do refleksji, byłaby sobie powiedziała, że nie jest bez winy, że w słabości ludzkiej odbiegła od pierwotnego marzenia matki i że, nie wiedzieć jak i kiedy, do czystego uczucia ofiary przyłączyło się coś z egoizmu i pychy, że obok matki stanęła „fundatorka”. Ale teraz fundatorka była upokorzona, zdeptana, a została tylko matka i ta wstydziła się bardzo. Po tem pierwszem przygnębiającem uczuciu Nasta zaczęła przychodzić do równowagi, do rzewnej, spokojnej rezygnacji. Głupia była i koniec — przed ludźmi na chwilę nie mogłaby uchodzić za co innego, jak tylko za nędzną zarobnicę, a przed Bogiem chciała udawać bogaczkę. Kogo tu durzyć — niby Pan Bóg nie wie, co jest Kuniczka, co fundowała murowaną kaplicę, a co Nasta pocztarka! Już teraz wie, jak zrobi. Malowanie tańsze, niż kamień: jak będzie malowana blacha z Matką Boską, przybita do starego jesionu, co stoi właśnie pod Horkawiecką górą przy drodze, i jak się da daszek nad malowaniem, aby nie zamakało, będzie dobrze. Tak widziała na polach staromiejskich... ale trzeba rozpytać się dobrze, wiedzieć, co to kosztuje, a dopiero potem iść do malarza, tym razem już na pewno, bez zuchwalstwa i bez obawy. Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności utwierdził Naste w tej myśli, której obiecywał nadspodziewane urzeczywistnienie. Category:Madonna Busowiska